1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to engine nacelles, and, more particularly, to engine nacelle thrust reversers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nacelle is a casing or housing that holds an engine and/or other equipment on an aircraft. Nacelles are commonly coupled to an underside of a wing, for example, by a pylon. Nacelles often include thrust reversers designed to decelerate the aircraft, usually just after touchdown. In conjunction with this, wing slats, when in a deployed position, provide for greater lift when the aircraft is flying slowly. Thrust reverser systems often include cowlings that move aft when the reverse thrust is selected. Additionally, the leading edge of the wing, located above the nacelle, often includes leading edge slats that can be deployed in a direction generally forward and downward, toward the nacelle. In large diameter turbofan engines installed under a wing constrained in its distance from the ground, designs must be carefully engineered so that movement of the cowling and leading edge slats during reverse thrust does not cause the cowling to collide or otherwise interfere with the deployed leading edge slat. The present inventions satisfy this requirement.